The general construction of the vehicle seating assembly of the present invention is designed to be lightweight and thin, yet rigid, to provide support to a passenger during both regular use and in the event of a collision. The lightweight material also provides a flexible resilient layer to the vehicle seating assembly to increase the overall comfort of a passenger.